IF YOU DARE
by nononyan
Summary: Efek ujian sang Uchiha kepada istrinya.. bad summary. - -


**IF YOU DARE**

Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

 **M** for Some Reason

AU, Typo (s)

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Happy reading minna..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Umurku 19 tahun dan telah bersuami. Uchiha Sasukelah pendampingku. Umurnya terpaut tujuh tahun diatasku. Kami menikah dua bulan lalu atas dasar perjanjian mendiang ayahku dan ayahnya. Ialah penunjang perkeonomian keluargaku. Semisal, membiayai sekolah Hanabi. Adikku. Dan juga kuliah ku. Tentang ibuku, beliau meninggal setelah melahirkan Hanabi. Kondisi tubuhnya yang tak memungkinkan, justru tak mematahkan niatnya sama sekali untuk membuat kehadiran adikku ke dunia. Aku begitu mengagumi sosok ibuku yang luar biasa tangguh. Aku mengidolakannya.

Mengenai pernikahanku, ada yang aneh sebenarnya. Sasuke, suamiku hanya menuntut satu hal. Bercinta. Ia memang berjanji untuk tak menyentuh wanita lain selain aku, setidaknya sampai ia belum bosan. Aku yang dituntut hanya pasarah menerima perlakuannya. Toh, ini memang tugasku sebagai seorang istri. Tapi selama ini Sasuke mengaku bahwa ia tak memiliki sedikitpun hati padaku. Ia percaya cinta hanya omong kosong. Sesuatu hal yang tak bisa terlihat oleh mata, hanya sebuah ilusi dan keberadaannya tidak memiliki kepastian. Aku maklumi itu, karena kutahu ia melaksanakan pernikahan ini hanya karena dorongan Fugaku Uchiha- ayah Sasuke.

Aku ingat, pernah terjadi peperangan hebat antar ayah dan anak itu, sebab Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah sesuatu hal konyol hanya berdasar pada janji _jadul_ semata. Ia bahkan dengan tega mengatai ayahnya supaya menikah lagi saja. Dan- itu- denganku. Rasanya aku seperti benda buangan saja.

Berhubung ayah dan ibuku juga telah tiada, toh aku bisa menolak bukan? Maka hari itu aku mengajukan diri pada Fugaku. Namun tak disangka-sangka pria itu dengan tegas menolak. Karena ini adalah janji seorang saudara. Katanya. Dan disanalah baru kuketahui ada ikatan tak kasat mata antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Lagi, karena keadaanku yang hanya seorang gadis kuliahan tak memiliki pengalaman bekerja apapun, hanya akqn membuat aku dan adikku menjadi gelandangan dalam hitungan tahun. Yah, meski harta yang ditinggalkan Tou- _sama_ ada. Namun bukankah, lama kelamaanpun akan habis? Terlebih, biaya kuliahku cukup mahal harganya.

Sedikit bocoran, Sasuke memintaku untuk segera menemukan pria lain. Ia tak masalah jika aku memiliki seorang kekasih, selingkuhan atau apalah itu. Bahkan jika yang terjadi justru saling menyentuh layaknya aku dan ia. Setelah aku berhasil, maka ia akan melepaskan ini semua. Ia berjanji akan mengatakan _bahwa ia berlaku kasar padaku dan meminta Fugaku untuk memberi ijin perceraian_.

Aku sampai terbengong mendengar pernyataan dimalam pertama kami itu. Sungguh tak kumenegerti jalan pikirannya. Ah- dan satu lagi, berhubung usiaku yang masih dibilang remaja, ia bilang akan mudah bagiku mencari kekasih serta melihat tampilan wajah dan tubuhkupun mendekati sempurna. Katanya.

 _Entah kenapa aku sakit sekali mendengarnya._

Bagaimana mungkin aku tak terjerat oleh pesonanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal itu dengan suruhan suamiku senidiri! Ia suamiku yang selalu meminta tubuhku. Memperlakukan hubungan intim dengan lembut dan mesra. Ia sosok suami yang mengurus hidup aku beserta adikku selama dua bulan ini. Ialah pria yang pertama menjamahku dan aku tak menginginkan yang lain. cukup ia dalam hidupku. Sikap hangat dan tak terbacanya selalu membuat degup jantungku menggila.

 _Tapi kurasa aku tetap harus mencari pria lain. Karena kurasa ia bosan dan enggan menjadikanku sebagai istrinya._

Tuhan,

Aku mencintai suamiku...

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hinata, Hinata!" tubuh berbalut pakaian _casual_ berupa kemeja lengan pendek abu-abu dan jeans hitam itu bergoyang. Nampak enggan sekali melepas pipi pualamnya dari atas buku paket tebal yang terbuka dipertengahan. Bahkan mengerang memarahi si penjahat untuk berhenti mengguncang-guncang bahunya. Ia _kelelahan_ dan ia butuh tidur. Itu saja. toh, ia sadar betul ini perpustakaan dan ia bebas melakukan apapun. Dan tidur bukanlah pengecualian.

"Ada yang mencarimu. Katanya dari fakultas kesenian."

"Enggh- kau pasti bercanda, Sakura.. apa ini trik lain untuk membangunkanku hari ini?"

"Ugh! Jadi kau tidak perca-"

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Eh?" buru-buru Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya. Sungguh tak sopan meladeni seseorang tak dikenal bersuara ramah, dengan malas seperti itu. Yah, itu menurutnya. dan untuk beberapa hal, bukankah itu benar?

"Perkenalkan. Naruto Uzumaki. Ano- ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, bisa kita ke cafetaria? Kurasa di perpustakaan bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk mengobrol."

 _Dia benar._

Sementara Hinata merapikan bukunya, ia melirik Sakura yang senyam senyum merona tidak jelas. Kebiasaan seorang Haruno jika melihat senior tampan. Berbinar-binar seperti kucing minta jatah makan. Nyatanya Naruto membalas itu semua dengan senyum kikuk. Nampaknya kurang nyaman.

"Sakura, kau tak ikut?" berdiri mengikuti langkah Naruto, rupanya gadis pinky itu belum juga mau mangkir dari kursi.

"Maunya aku ikut, tapi- Sai _senpai_ akan kemari, Hinata."

"O-oh.. baiklah."

"Kami duluan, haruno- _san_.."

"I-iyah.."

 _Huaa aku melewatkan kesempatan emas._ Batin Sakura nelangsa.

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

"Aku memintamu untuk jadi modelku."

"UHUK! Senpai, kau bercanda 'kan?"

"Tidak. Aku seirus. Untuk bayaran, tentu ada." Seraya mengulurkan segelas air, Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"B-bukan. Bukan itu. Hanya saja, aku tak mengerti kenapa- BISA aku?" terdengar kekehan geli dari mulut Naruto.

"Aku telah mengamatimu cukup lama, Hinata. Kau sempurna. Sebenarnya, beberpa temanku yang lain juga ingin memintamu untuk dijadikan modelnya, tapi kurasa aku belum terlambat untuk mengajukkan, bukan?"

"Sebenarnya, _senpai_. Tak ada satupun yang memintaku untuk dijadikan model, sampai kau datang. Hhe- jadi-"

"Begitukah? Syukurlah kalau begitu.."

"..."

"Jadi?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjawabnya besok?"

"Hn. Akan kutunggu." Seraya Hinata menyesap minumannya, ia tak sadar Naruto memandangnya begitu intens. Siapa sangka pemuda itu memang telah menjadi stalker Hinata sejak lama?

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn?" seperti biasa Sasuke tak melihat kearahnya. Ia terlalu fokus pada berbagai info harga kenaikkan saham akhir-akhir ini dari layar laptop. Dan seperti biasa, Hinata akan menemaninya. Duduk bersandarkan bantal bertumpuk. Tepat disampinynya.

"S-sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kusampaikan mengenai seniorku hari ini."

 _Senior?_

Menghentikkan kegiatannya. Pandangan Sasuke agak buram ke monitor, karena sudut matanya kini fokus melirik Hinata. Pria itu diam menunggu.

"D-dia memintaku untuk menjadi model lukisan tugas akhirnya."

"..."

"Aku mau bertanya padamu, apa-"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. Melepas kacamatnya lantas menarik Hinata kedalam ciuman maut. Bibir tipis pria itu lihai memagut milik Hinata. Meletakkan laptopnya keatas nakas sementara tangan yang lain agresif membelai tubuh istrinya. Merasa laptopnya telah aman, pelan ia menodorong Hinata agar berbaring telentang. Mulai melepas piyama sutra itu lantas segera meraih dua bongkah benda kenyal lembut milik Hinata . Meremasnya lembut dengan napas teratur.

Inilah yang selalu membuat Hinata mabuk kepayang.

Bergerak gelisah karena tubuhnya yang memanas, Hinata meraih sprai dan mencengram permukaannya. Menahan gelora hasrat yang membuncah keluar bersamaan desahannya yang lolos.

"S-Sasuke- _k-khuunn_.."

"..." menggigiti puting payudara Hinata, Sasuke sengaja menempelkan hidungnya disana. Menelusuri wangi tubuh istrinya yang khas dan menggoda.

"Akh-" lihai, Sasuke mengecup dan menjilat cuping mungil Hinata. Menyesap daun telinganya dengan keras hingga Hinata mengerang kegelian. Melirik leher wanita itu, segera Sasuke mmbuat tanda tak tanggung-tanggung. Mencari letak dimana bisa terlihat oleh orang lain namun tidak untuk Hinata sendiri.

"Temui ia besok. Dan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya, Hinata. Itu hakmu dan aku membebaskan pilihanmu."

Selagi hatinya yang ngilu luar biasa, tak lagi Hinata rasakan tubuhnya yang panas menggelora. Semua mati rasa. Semua seakan di _stop_ secara paksa.

"Hinata?" gadis itu mendapati suaminya yang meminta ijin untuk _masuk_.

"Lakukan semaumu, S-sasuke-"

 _-Uchiha.._

.

.

Hinata memeluk buku-buku sastra tebalnya. Ia akan melakasanakan tugas-tugasnya siang itu. dan perpustakaan menjadi pilihan utama. Ia tak sendiri, Naruto melangkah beriringan bahkan membawa sebagian besar buku yang Hinata pinjam seminggu lalu itu.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"T-tidak. Ahaha." Elaknya.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku." Naruto berhenti dan Hinata yang selangkah didepan berbalik lantas mendongak sambil mengernyit bingung. Hinata menatap bola mata shappire Naruto dalam-dalam. Melihat kesungguhan dan ketulusan yang membara. Betapa besarnya nada perhatian dan kekhawatiran itu. Hinata terenyuh.

"B-bukan apa-apa, _senpai_. Kau tak perlu khawatir.."

"..."

"Kau begitu lucu, _senpai_. Lihat wajahmu itu. Mana ada yang mau dengan lelaki berwajah lesu begitu. Tak menarik."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

 _Hinata terpana_.

Naruto tengah menampilkan cengiran lebarnya bahkan melengkungkan garis matanya membentuk huruf "n". Tampan dan manis secara bersamaan. Sadar, Hinata segera menggeleng.

"Nah. Begitu baru tampan. Dan _senpai_ , mengenai tawaranmu kemarin, kurasa aku menerimanya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mempersiapkan segalanya.."

.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"E-mh? Ano- ada pesan dari temanku. Kau ingat senior yang kuceritakan kemarin? Ini darinya." Sasuke memilih diam sedang Hinata sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya. Merasa keheningan terus berlanjut, gadis itu melirik Sasuke disampingnya. Penasaran. Segera ia mendapati sebuah kecupan lembut nan mesra. Pria itu menarik tubuh Hinata menempeli dada bidangnya. Merasakan kehangatan dari sepasang payudara gadis itu. Terpekik Hinata mengetahui Sasuke memperlakukannya tak biasa. Terkesan kasar dan menuntut. Bahkan tak membiarkan Hinata menarik napas panjang untuk menerima pasokan oksigen. Seakan terburu dan begitu bernafsu.

"Emh- Sasuke- "

"Jangan..."

 _Jangan?_

Hinata harus rela malam ini kembali menjadi malam jatah Sasuke. Pria itu dengan semangat mencumbu Hinata berkali-kali. Tak membiarkan gadis itu tidur semalaman. Entah sengantuk apa gadis itu besok.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata buat dirimu rileks. Jangan tegang. Okey? Aku ingin posemu yang alami.." karena tak juga menurut, Naruto maju melangkah mendekati Hinata. Membelai surai gadis itu lantas mengecupnya diam-diam. Posisi Hinata yang duduk sedang Naruto berdiri, lagi keduanya menunduk, membuat gadis itu tak tahu sama sekali apa yang tengah Naruto lakukan.

Kenapa Hinata menunduk?

Ia tengah dilanda kebingungn luar biasa. Siapa lagi dalangnya kalau bukan Sasuke. Suaminya. Ia ingat pagi itu, sampai tak bisa bergerak saking ngilunya selangkangan. Ia tak menemukan Sasuke. Hanya sesaji sarapan diatas meja berupa roti isi dan susu hangat. Secarik kertas tulisan tangannya yang rapi ikut meramaikan hatinya yang bergemuruh.

Merupakan hal menakjubkan Sasuke membuatkannya sarapan.

"Hinata? Ini-?"

"Uh?" Naruto meraba permukaan tengkuk Hinata. Sebuah kissmark! Agak keunguan dan cukup tebal. Jika ia tak meraih keseluruhan rambut Hinata yang semula ingin disampirkannya kesamping, mungkin ia takkan melihat tanda itu.

"Ini milik siapa?"

"Hm? Senpai bicara apa?"

"Kissmark. Ini kissmark kan?"

Hianta tersentak.

Satu rahasia besarnya selama ini. Ia dinyatakan masih single. Belum bersuami dan berumah tangga. Sasuke sendiri yang mengatur semuanya.

"M-mungkin serangga.."

Bohong dan Naruto tahu itu.

Cuph!

"S-senpai! K-kau- akh!" Hinata meronta kala dengan cepat Naruto menyesap kuat-kuat kulit leher Hinata yang lain. Tepat disisi tanda yang sebelumnya.

PLAKKK!

"Jangan kurang ajar, _senpai_." Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang menunduk. Bukan karena menyesal atau sakit pada pipinya, melainkan ia masih bertanya-tanya siapa dan bagaimana rupa orang yang menandai Hinata sebagai miliknya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Umh- tumben sekali kau ingin susu hangat, Sasuke- _kun_.."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini." mesra Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata. Memeluknya dari belakang, sedang Gadis itu terkikik geli. Terus mengaduk susu hangat itu hingga bubuknya larut bersama air. Dan apa tadi? Tidak bisa tidur? Ya jelas saja!

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hn."

"Kurasa aku tak berhak untuk tahu.."

"Kau."

"H-hmm?"

"Aku sibuk memikirkanmu." Hinata seakan jantungan mendengar desah parau suara berat Sasuke tepat di telinganya. tak sampai disitu, pria itu juga menyingkap piyama tidur bagian atas Hinata hingga luruh jatuh sampai kepertengahan lengan atas. Mengecup ringan dan mengendus keseluruhan kulit putih istrinya yang halus.

"Kau- wangi sekali, Hinata.."

"G-geli, Sasuke- _kun.._ "

"Tapi kau suka, hm?"

"Aku- agh!" Hinata kesakitan.

Barusaja Sauske menarik kasar rambutnya demi menangkap benar-benar apa yang dilihatnya.

"..."

"Sasuke- _k-kun_?"

"INI-KISSMARK-SIAPA-HINATA!" gadis itu terlonjak/

 _Naruto.._

"JADI- SUDAH SEBERAPA JAUH KAU DENGANNYA. HAH!"

Prangg

Segelas susu itu jatuh dan pecah diatas lantai karena ulah Hinata yang mencoba kabur saking takutnya. Sasuke begitu menyeramkan.

"Sasuke- _kun_.. ini tidak seperti.."

"TIDAK SEPERTI APA!"

"K-kumohon.."

 _Ini bukanlah Sasuke yang kukenal..  
ia tak pernah berlaku kasar bahkan sampai menampar dan mengataiku Jalang._

 _Ini bukanlah Sasuke yang kucinta.._

 _Tuhan..._

 _Sadarkan suamiku.._

"Kumohon, Sakit- sakit- sakit..."

"Kau menyakitiku, Hinata... hatiku sakit!" selama proses _in out_ tak pernah sekalipun bokong Hinta terasa perih karena Sasuke tak pernah menamparrnya. Bahkan tak pernah _memasukinya_ dengan posisi menjijikkan seperti ini. _doggy style_ , orang menyebutnya begitu. Hinata mengerang kesakitan namun Sasuke gelap mata.

 _Ia-_

 _Cemburu..._

.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke. Suamiku. Yang tercinta._

 _Aku tak pernah tah bahwa sebegitu besarnya cinta dan ketakutan kehilangan itu padaku. Jadi inikah bentuk perasaanmu padaku?_

Mau tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke selalu mencumbunya? Hanya untuk tahu apa ada pria lain yang menyentuh miliknya. Ia menguji kesetiaan Hinata. Hanya menguji kesetiaaannya. Mana mau ia melepas gadis yang bahkan telah ia cinta sejak ia kecil. Bahkan satu kantor tahu betapa bahagianya si Uchiha itu setelah mendapat kabar akan dijodohkan dengan peri kecilnya.

Semua hanya sandiwara, bahkan pertengkaran tempo dulu. Itu hanya kerja sama Fugaku dan Sasuke.

"Tapi kau tak perlu memukuli Naruto, Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Jangan membela pria lain dihadapan suamimu sendiri, Hinata."

"Tapi-"

"Biar ia sadar bahwa ia telah membuat tanda di kepunyaan siapa. Sebuah kejahatan besar yang tak bisa diampuni. Lagipula, bukankah masalah sudah selesai secara jantan? Ia berjanji takkan mengganggumu lagi."

"I-itu kan salahmu sendiri. Kau bilang tubuhku bahkan boleh dijamah pria lain dan aku boleh jatuh cin-"

"ISH!" Hinata mengkeret.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku _lapar_.."

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang spe-"

"Bukan lapar yang itu..."

"L-lalu?"

"Hidangannya sudah ada. Pembuka, utama dan penutup dalam satu set. Dan ia bersamaku sekarang." Lirik Sasuke jahil.

"A-aku?"

"Kukira akan jauh dan terlalu makan waktu jika harus pulang."

"Sasuke- _kun,_ ini masih siang.."

"Hn. Seingatku ada hotel disekitar sini. Hmh- ah- aku ingat." Menghiraukan penolakkan Hinata, ia segera menginjak pedal gas. Meninggalkan suasana kampus yang ramai akibat insiden perkelahian sengit. Tebak siapa yang menang?

Jelas si Uchiha yang tak memiliki goresan luka sedikitpun, sedang Naruto babak belur.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT!

nemu salah satu dokumen. diedit dikit ^^


End file.
